1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures for ornamental items and more particularly pertains to a new clip structure for supporting ornamental items on a pew support in a manner that adapts easily to a variety of pew support sizes and is easily mountable on and removable from the pew support without marring the pew.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support structures for temporarily attaching ornamental items, such as flower arrangements, ribbons, bows, and the like, to the ends of pews or benches is known. One example of known support clips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,496. While this type of generally U-shaped support structure is highly useful, especially for use on pews having relatively thick and generally broad end supports, it is not as useful and functional on pew end supports that are relatively thinner in thickness and width. The known support structures are hampered by their inability to fit on a wide range of pew supports having different dimensions, such that the support structures may be easily reused in different churches or facilities without having to utilize different size support structures for different pew designs;
In these respects, the clip structure for supporting ornamental items on a pew support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a device primarily developed to adapt easily to a variety of pew support sizes and to be easily mountable on and removable from the pew support without marring the pew
The present invention provides a new clip structure for supporting ornamental items on a pew support wherein the same can be utilized in a manner that adapts easily to a variety of pew support sizes and is easily removable from the pew support without marring the pew.
To attain these advantages, the present invention generally comprises a mounting portion for gripping a portion of a pew support. The mounting portion has a pair of opposite inner and outer faces, a pair of side edges, and a pair of end edges. The mounting portion includes an elongate longitudinal extent having opposite end regions, a pair of transverse extents each extending from one of the end regions of the longitudinal extent in a generally transverse orientation to the longitudinal extent, a pair of return extents each extending from one of the transverse extents, with each of the return extents extending towards each other. The mounting portion includes a pair of free end extents each extending from one of the return extents. Optionally, the clip includes a securing portion mounting on the mounting portion for removably securing an ornamental item on the mounting portion.
The clip structure of the invention is highly adaptable for mounting on different types of pew end supports, such as end supports with relatively thin thicknesses for which clips that mount over the top of the end support are not suitable. The clip structure of the invention is easily mounted on and removed from the pew end support, and grips the end support in a manner that does not damage the wood of the end support.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.